


The Ill-advised Skeletal Exchange Programme [Podfic]

by SomethingIncorporeal



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett, The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Humor, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 05:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5572010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingIncorporeal/pseuds/SomethingIncorporeal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Death has apparently temporarily exchanged places with his pen pal, Jack Skellington. Susan is, understandably, Not Impressed (though the Death of Rats finds the whole thing hilarious)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ill-advised Skeletal Exchange Programme [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Ill-advised Skeletal Exchange Programme](https://archiveofourown.org/works/140235) by [meridian_rose (meridianrose)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose). 



Cover Art provided by SomethingIncorporeal.

| 

## The Ill-advised Skeletal Exchange Programme 

  


**Author:** meridian_rose  
  
**Reader:** SomethingIncorporeal  
  
**Fandom:** Discworld and The Nightmare Before Christmas  
  
**Pairing:** Gen  
  
**Rating:** Teen  
  
**Warnings:** No Warnings Apply  
  
**Summary:** Death has apparently temporarily exchanged places with his pen pal, Jack Skellington. Susan is, understandably, Not Impressed (though the Death of Rats finds the whole thing hilarious)  
  


## Streaming Audio

  
  
  
[Text](http://archiveofourown.org/works/140235) | **Wordcount:** 1560  
[MP3](http://www.somethingincorporeal.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/The%20Ill-Advised%20Skeleton%20Exchange.mp3) | **Size:** 13 MB | **Duration:** 14:11  

  
---|---  
  
 

 


End file.
